


Thumbs Up

by stormpilotgarik



Series: Stormpilot oneshots&drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotgarik/pseuds/stormpilotgarik
Summary: "You really thought it'd be a good idea?"





	Thumbs Up

Poe Dameron is mostly a pretty simple guy. Well, in Finn's opinion, he's pretty. Simple? Not so much. But Rey blames it on the 20 years he spent being trained to become a killing machine. Everything's simple to Rey and Finn loves the thought of that. He feels like some simplicity wouldn't hurt him in the middle of all the new things he's seeing, tasting, smelling and _feeling_.

Oh, what Finn would do to understand what goes on in Poe's mind. Beautiful, strong Poe.

Poe makes Finn feel all kinds of good and bad, right and wrong. How does Rey wrap her head around that? Finn would have to ask her sometime.

The way Poe keeps complimenting Finn and telling him how good and important he is, never fails to make Finn's head spin and his stomach feel like he's about to throw up. But in a good way.

Being around Poe just makes Finn _so kriffing nervous_ and that's just another thing he can't understand about Poe.

Being around Poe makes Finn feel like he's flying, and it makes him feel like he's falling trough the floor into an endless void.

Being around Poe makes Finn feel like he's choking.

It makes him want to run away.

Being around Poe makes Finn want to _touch him._

Touching someone else for any other reason than hurting them, an actual taboo in The First Order.

Finn just doesn't know what the kriff he's supposed to do about all of this, but since Rey can handle it, then Finn _has_ to at least try.

\--

"Finn, move!"

Finn ran towards the small ship that Poe pointed to, but when he looked back he saw Poe staying behind, trying to avoid getting hit with lasers.

Finn turned back, not planning on leaving his pilot here. While he was shooting a bounty hunter in the head, he managed to somehow fall down on the rocky ground. He cursed at the pain but decided it probably wasn't anything too serious while getting up and closer to Poe, who was behind an Imperial crate. That means he didn't really see what was going on behind it, so he didn't see when the bounty hunter who _Finn just shot in the kriffing head_ attacked him from behind it.

Finn froze for a second as he saw the bounty hunter putting a knife to Poe's throat. He couldn't stop running though. He was now just a few feet away from them, and shot at the bounty hunter again, praying that he wouldn't hit Poe while he was at it.

And while Finn hit the bounty hunter, the bounty hunter also hit Poe with the knife. Not in his throat, thank the Force, but on his side. Finn rushed to his side, where Poe was cursing at the wound.

"Kriff, that one's going to leave a mark," he said while trying to get up from the ground. Finn held his hand on Poe's shoulder to keep him down just enough to take a look at the damage done. It was bleeding, but not too much. And it didn't look too deep, but definitely deep enough to leave an impressive scar. And definitely deep enough to get Poe into a really bad condition if he didn't soon get away from the battlefield.

"Poe, stand up and stay behind me. Don't pull out that knife yet. Whatever you do, _don't get shot._ I don't think I'll be able to fix you up if that happens," Finn said, taking his blaster in his hands again.

Poe stood up (with a little help from Finn) and started limping towards the ship with Finn following him closely behind and a knife sticking out from his side.

"You okay there?" Finn asked as he heard Poe cursing again.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine, I just- _kriff_ -need to stop for a moment," Poe breathed out while taking support from Finn's shoulder.

"We don't have time to stop for a moment!" Finn yelled back at him and supported Poe with his other arm. Poe let Finn support most of his weight, and Finn realised he might've underestimated how much damage a knife to your side could actually do.

He couldn't do anything else than just drag Poe into the ship and get him quickly home to the base.

So he did just that.

He managed to get Poe into the ship, and laying down in a bunk. Poe tried explaining that he _definitely_ could handle flying back home, but as he couldn't even stand without Finn aiding him, he stayed in that bunk for the whole flight. Finn managed to enter the coordinates for D'Qar and then set the ship autopilot without messing up too badly (most of it was taught to him by Poe just in case something would happen). When he went upstairs to check on Poe, the adrenaline in his body started to fade, and he felt a dull ache in his ribs. The dull ache progressed into a constant pain during the flight, but Finn thought nothing of it.

By the time they were closer to the base, Finn felt like he could actually use some painkillers at the medbay. After he'd made sure that Poe had gotten his, of course.

Back at the base they were immediately taken to the medbay. Finn also heard that the reason Poe couldn't walk so well was due to the fact that it hurts like kriff when someone jabs a knife to your side, not necessarily because of the amount of damage done (which luckily wasn't all that much.)

After he was told about Poe's condition being perfect stable and that he just needs some rest, it was Finn's turn to get on the table.

\--

"Buddy, tell me once more. When did you find the time to break two ribs?"

Finn sighed as Poe made fun of him again. He had found out that when he fell down, he hit a rock and his ribs took quite the hit. They weren't quite broken, but Poe loved to tease him about it.

"They're not _broken_. And do I have to remind you of the fact that you got stabbed, because you, Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance, weren't paying attention?"

"You were distracting me," he said before getting up to leave the mess hall.

"Stop around at my room later today, I need to talk to you about something."

Finn raised his eyebrows at that, but still nodded at him.

Later, when Finn has gathered his courage to go talk with Poe about something which sounded serious, just the two of them alone in Poe's room, he started slowly making his way over there.

Sure, Finn had spent time alone with Poe before, but it was still enough to make him nervous like all the other times.

When he was about to turn to the hallway where Poe's room was, he heard a series of familiar beeps. He stopped to listen to what sounded like Poe and BB-8 having a conversation.

"Did you really think that it'd be a good idea?"

"Don't give me a thumbs up! You knew it wouldn't be a good idea. You just wanted to tease me. And besides, now he's hurt!"

Finn heard a few beeps following Poe's statement, and Poe saying something about him having everything under control.

Finn stepped into the hallway, and Poe looked up when he heard the sounds of his heavy boots against the floor. 

He smiled at Finn, and stood up from where he had been crouching at BB-8's height.

"Buddy, good to see you came. Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about something that's been kind of bothering me, so that's why I needed it to be _private,_ " he said and gave BB-8 an annoyed look.

Finn nodded back at him before gesturing Poe to lead the way. When they went to Poe's room, it was as if the room felt smaller than before. Poe went to sit down on his bed, gesturing Finn to sit down next to him. When Finn sat down, Poe leant forward to hide his face in his hands.

"Buddy, I... I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?"

"Uh... I, um, the mission we went on? Just you and me?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't originally supposed to be us. Going there, I mean. It was supposed to be me and Jess."

"What do you mean?"

"Um... BB-8 changed the data before they sent out the command."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted us to become closer. As friends I mean," Poe rambled, and Finn felt his stomach turn at that.

"Was there anything else?" he asked. Poe was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

Finn stood up from Poe's bed, but when he was about to open the door, Poe called out to him.

"Wait."

Finn turned around to see Poe walking towards him. 

During the whole day, Finn thought Poe had been acting weird.

In the morning while Finn was coming from the mess hall, he was met with Poe who had just been released from the medbay. Even though Poe was the one who'd have gotten stabbed, _he_ was the one worried about Finn. _He_ was the one who told _Finn_ to take a day off. While in the hangar, Poe was also the one to elbow Snap in the ribs when he was about to tell Finn what BB-8 had just said, as it had made everyone except Poe (and Finn himself, of course) laugh. Poe had also continued with being overprotective since morning, especially after he heard that Finn had cracked, not broken, but cracked his ribs. Cracked or broken, Poe could've cared less, he still stopped Finn from doing _anything_ that could actually affect the healing of his ribs negatively. Poe had seemed nervous all day, like he was on edge. If something was enough to make Poe feel like that, that something was definitely a reason for Finn to feel unsettled too.

And even with Poe acting weird all day long, nothing seemed to compare to what he did next.

Poe kissed him, and it wasn't really just _any_ kiss. It wasn't those wild, wet kisses that Finn had seen people sharing around the base. It was a nervous, careful one, but despite all of that, it was _so good._

Poe pulled away quickly and swallowed. He took a few steps back, almost tripping on a few blaster parts he'd left on the floor. He started pacing around the room with his hands on his face.

"I'm sorry Finn. I didn't mean to- kriff, that's a lie. I _did_ mean to. I just... I like you, I really really like you. I shouldn't have done that. I probably-"

"Poe."

"-and now you won't want to even talk to me again, which is cool, it's my fault really, I was just hoping-"

"Poe."

"-but I probably should've known, it's not really something that I, well, you're not something I have a chance on."

"Are you done?" Poe finally listened to Finn and looked back at him. He slowly nodded, and sat down in a chair next to him.

"I... This is new to me. Like, in a way that I hadn't seen a lot of this kind of stuff before I left the First Order, and as in I haven't really had anyone explain all of this to me. And sure, maybe that's something that I _definitely_ should try to gather some knowledge about. But even if I have no idea how these things actually work, I _do_ know what I like."

"So, uh, what?" Finn chuckled a little a that, lightly shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Dameron." And then he walked to where Poe was still sitting in his chair, looking confused. He took Poe's face in his hands and kissed him with barely any experience, with definitely no skill, but also with more passion than anyone had shown towards Poe in many years.

Poe was surprised, as he’d waited for Finn to walk out of the room or push him away. As he got over it though, he stood up and put his arms around Finn’s neck.

Finn let Poe take the lead, seeing as Finn actually had no idea what he was doing. Poe knew this needed to be talked trough, and that Finn would need an explanation for how all this works. But right now? Right now the two of them had a little something else in their minds.

And BB-8, who had been listening to the whole thing from outside the room, rolled away to report the situation to Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble idk man it is 3 am


End file.
